Finally put together
by slaughter77
Summary: After the alcohol takes both Kevin and Scott, over they find the courage and opportunity to finally admit the secret they'd been hiding since before moving companies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.**

Kevin sat down next to his best friend after having drunk and danced the whole night at the club, they were so exhausted, barely awake. But they still needed to go back to the hotel. Kevin was the one who drank least, it didn't mean his vision wasn't blurry or his speech slurred.

Scott linked his arm with Kevin's, breaking him from the nonsense he was thinking. The taller man looked down meeting his best friend's warm brown eyes, suddenly he felt dizzy and he thought he'd drown in the loveliness in those eyes, he smiled down at him.

"I love you, Kev." Scott mumbled.

"Love you too, Scotty." Kevin said, placing his hand mindlessly over Scott's cheek. The warmth and the stubble brushing his hand was making things to him, his body heating up. He wanted more, he needed to touch him. He tried to shook himself from those thoughts, so deep in thought that he didn't realize Scott's breath was burning his skin. _When did he come closer?_ He wondered. As soon as he finished thinking that, he felt a pair of lips crash on his. Scott's sloppily moving his lips, then tossing his tongue on Kevin's lower lip, making him whimper. Scott savoring every part of Kevin's lips and mouth, tasting the vodka, the strong alcohol, the taste of his mouth and the softness of Kevin's tongue brushing with his own, were making him more drunk than any amount of beer could, making him feel addicted to the taste in almost no time.

Kevin pulled away, breathing heavily, looking at the windows covered by steam, he smiled to himself briefly.

"Kev.. Please.." Scott nearly sounded like he was pleading.

"Shhh.." Kevin silenced him by lightly pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Let's get to the hotel first." Kevin purred in Scott's ear, so seductively he could feel his hard-on tightening in his jeans.

Kevin quickly turned on the engine, fortunately for them the road was alone, except for a couple of cars going by every once in a while.

Scott was growing more uncomfortable and laid his hand over Kevin's thigh, making him turn to look at him quickly then back to the road, flashing a smile in the way.

"I love you, Kev.." Scott mumbled against his ear.

"I know-"

"No, I really do. I always did since I first laid eyes on you, the way you'd walk to the ring, your tight leather jeans always drove me crazy.." He spoke lowly, almost in a whisper, his hand going over Kevin's groin, rubbing it a little as he spoke, "I'm so lucky we could become closer after leaving to WCW, I didn't have anyone else to share you with and I could try winning you over. You've been the best thing to happen in my troubled and distressing life." He finished, kissing Kev's cheek. He stayed silent before speaking.

".. You really did?" Scott slightly nodded.

"You hid it so well.." Kevin frowned. "I felt the same for you, honestly, I almost felt jealous of that toothpick you carried, I wanted to touch those lips of yours too. I could hardly concentrate when we wrestled together, thankfully the pills made me forget the aching in my pants." Kevin silently chuckled as he parked in the hotel.

They tried to walk as fast as their drunk states allowed them to. When they finally made it to the elevator, Kevin pressed the button to where his room was and as soon as the doors closed, he held Scott's hands above his head, roughly and passionately urging his lips over Scott's. Their mouths moved fast and their tongues roughly battled for dominance, Scott succeeded and was quick to find the places in Kevin's mouth, making him shake and moan in between the kiss.

The elevator doors opened and Kevin held Scott over his shoulder, giving his behind a smack.

"Hey!" Scott protested. Kevin chuckled and hurried them to his room.

He managed to go into his room without tripping over the clothes and trash he'd forgot to clean the previous day, then laid Scott over the mattress.

Kevin took his shirt off, not caring where it landed he threw it away. Scott's shirt followed, Kevin hurriedly laid on top of Scott, kissing his neck, looking for the pleasurable spots on Scott's neck. He nipped and sucked softly, sometimes roughly.

"Ooh.. Kev.." Scott moaned, slightly arching his back as he sucked his neck.

Kevin smiled licking and sucking there, getting Scott to whimper and moan, his hands grasping on his blond hair, turning Kevin on.

Scott's breath uneasy as Kevin continued leaving kisses on his chest, each threatened on burning his skin. Scott whimpered as he felt Kevin's tongue circling around his nipple, making his body arch against Kevin's, he wanted more. Kevin seemed to understand and licked over the nub making it stand on the instant, he softly sucked and nipped on it.

Scott felt himself growing steady, so one of his hands traveled from the back of Kevin's neck to his chest, he nearly flew over the button and zipper on Kevin's jeans, sliding his hand in, caressing his member over the cloth of his boxers. Sending a hot wave of chills up his back.

"Scott.." He mumbled with his face buried in Scott's chest.

He could hardly move and his breath quickened as Scott's hand grabbed him now inside of his underwear, his hand gripping him sending his mind somewhere else.

"Ooh... Scott..." He helplessly breathed, he shifted a little, his hands moving to unbutton Scott's pants. He obliged and lifted his hips, Kevin nearly ripping down his pants and boxers away. Scott slipped his hand out of Kevin and he quickly positioned himself between Scott legs. His erection jutting up in front of him so inviting. Kevin licked his lips and gave the tip a kiss, making Scott groan and shift.

"So good.." He moaned underneath the bigger man.

He lowered his mouth over the tip, his lips tightly closing around it, his tongue flicking and sucking on it. Scott's moans were the best motivation he'd ever had. He lowered his mouth all the way to the base, licking underneath his throbbing cock. Sending Scott's head roughly back to the pillow.

"Kev.. Oh goodness.. More.."

He pulled his head back up and stopped at the tip, brushing his teeth softly behind the sensitive head. Kevin opened his eyes, looking up at Scott griping on the sheets, his throat up facing the ceiling, his black curls all splayed over the pillows and some over his shoulders. Kevin made pleasured sounds at the back of his throat, he looked so beautiful. He wanted to keep the torturous teasing, tasting him and make him come off like that, swallowing him fully, but he wanted to make it last, make him want to come back for more. He just had to make this moment the best of his life.

Kevin took him out of his mouth, a thin line of the mix between his saliva and Scott's pre-cum stuck on his lower lip as he pulled away. Scott quickly pulled him forward, taking him down for a hungry and fervent kiss; his hands roaming down, pulling Kevin's pants off. Scott moved his hips upwards, stroking their cocks together.

"Hmmm.. Scott.." Kevin moaned on Scott's lips.

"Do you have lube..?" Scott managed to asked, his breathing uneven.

Kevin nodded, shifting towards the nightstand, he grabbed the bottle inside the drawer and moved back on top of Scott. He dipped two fingers on it, rubbing his finger over his entrance, making Scott lightly dig his nails on his arms. He moved his finger in and out of him a few times before sliding another one inside. The warmth surrounding his fingers was making him grow eager, and Scott's hips pushing against his fingers were just too sensual for him. He grabbed some lube and rubbed it on his member, then positioned himself between his new lover's legs. He placed a pillow underneath his back, and his legs besides his own hips.

"I love you, Scotty.." He muttered against his lips.

"I love y-.. Ah!" Kevin slipped the tip of his cock over Scott's entrance, making him shudder.

He slowly slid his cock to the base, Scott gasped, moving a little making himself comfortable, Kevin waited for a moment until he got used to him.

Scott's pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"Kev... Move!" He lowly pleaded.

He moved his hips slow at first, looking into Scott's eyes, which had changed to a lustful light brown.

"Faster.." He moaned gasping for air.

He slowly began to quicken up the pase, Scott closed his eyes allowing the pleasure to spread all over his body as Kevin perfectly hit his prostate with each trust almost sending him over the edge immediately.

Flesh making indecent noises, grunts and screaming of names filled the room along with the scent of sweat and sweet love making. The view of two long lovers finally realizing they were meant for each other, becoming one debauched flesh. Hands roaming, lips healing the broken pieces of hearts, each silent promises of never letting each other down.

Kevin's hand roamed through Scott's tense abs until he reached for his aching member, stroking it fast and with every trust of his hips. They were close and their movements became erratic, Kevin pounding inside of Scott as he was screaming the blond's name and holding to him as if his life depended on it. Then Kevin felt his insides warm and gave one last trust on Scott, tensing and arching his back as he came like never before filling Scott. This was what making love actually was, then he became limp, sticking his member out of Scott he rested on top of him.

"Uh.. Kev?" Scott asked, panting.

Kevin looked at his lover and his eyes went directly to his still erect hard-on as he felt it poking his thigh.

"Sorry" he whispered shifting his head back down between Scott's legs.

He licked the underside of his lover's almost done erection, sucking on one of his balls, tasting him, making Scott twist and dig his nails on Kevin's scalp. Then he went back, covering his cock then rubbing inside of Scot with two fingers hitting his spot with each rub and with his mouth bobbing his head, sucking so aflame Scott moved his hips forward, throwing his head back and like electricity covering him as he came inside the blond's mouth.

After swallowing all of Scott's release, both laid down next to the other, breathing hard.

"So.. Does this mean we're together?" Scott silently inquired.

"If you want to. I'd love and be honored of calling you mine." Kevin smiled.

Scott nodded. "It's what I always wanted."

Kevin nuzzled against Scott's neck.

They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, where the belonged.

**A/N: Hey everyone, if you guys could review it or rate it, it would be so good and kind of you. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
